


The Way of the Knife..

by Ayala_Steelfire



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: AU, Assassination, Blackmail, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, No Smut, Rebel POV, this is war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayala_Steelfire/pseuds/Ayala_Steelfire
Summary: Jyn Erso is an undercover Rebel agent, and Orson Krennic just found out...





	

Coruscant, third decade of the First Galactic Empire. Not all of its citizens were alike. There were those who enthusiastically joined the new ruling power. There were those who laid low or turned a blind eye. And there were the ones who resisted. When looking at Jyn Erso, no-one could have guessed she was of the latter. This young, attractive, carefree young woman said often enough she had no interest in politics, and her weekly broadcasts at one of the radio stations of the Imperial Propaganda Office testified of her employers' trust in her ideological reliability.

It was however not the case. Taking advantage of the powerful broadcasting material at her disposal, Jyn was a political opponent working undercover. Her seemingly innocuous broadcasts exhorting youth to enlist in the various branches of the Imperial Military were in fact laced with hidden codes and messages that would be relayed to armed resistance cells by her comrades-in-arms. They would reach those who, slowly but surely, were building the forces that would someday bring the Emperor's iron rule down. 

Jyn knew she was living on the edge and that her luck could abandon her anytime. Paranoia was part of her life. Did that co-worker give her a suspicious look? Wasn't her manager asking her too many questions about her private life? At all times she felt tense and uneasy, knowing that something could go wrong anytime. And now there was this ISB Lieutenant Commander - Orson Krennic was the name - visiting the office way too often to her taste, and who had questioned her several times about her friends and family. Routine procedure he said, however he has been insistant. At first Jyn thought it was probably nothing but a pretext, and that had some romantic interest in her, but the whole thing had made her weary and suspicious.

And now she was there, on a late evening, alone in the studio and feeding once more important intel into her late night broadcast. The red light shines in the soundproof room, giving everything a sinister, blood-like hue.A noise...the door opening...who the Hell...? 

Jyn doesn't have the time to react and already the cold muzzle of a blaster is pointing directly at her. Lieutenant Commander Krennic stands before her, his white on black uniform looking sinister under the red light. "You will shut the transmitter down now, young lady, and slowly step forward. As you probably already have guessed, we have a lot to talk about" says the triumphant officer. Jyn slowly gets up and steps forward, looking frantically for a way out. There is none. 

She wants to speak, protest, only to be met by a brutal backhand. She falls backward and bangs against the desk, arms flailing, and falls heavily on her knees, only to feel the Imperial grab her hair with his free hand and placate her head forcefully against his groin. "Come on dear. Be a good girl and do it or I shoot you here and now." 

All of the sudden, the sickened, frightened Jyn Erso disappears. Upon her descends the icy calm of those about to die, and having nothing to lose. Much to her surprise, her voice is cool and calm when she says:"Whatever you gonna put in my mouth Lieutenant Krennic, you gonna lose it!" "I'm not sure you understand the situation, darling. I hold you at point-blank range, one little squeeze on the trigger and your brains are history. Now be a good girl and open that pretty mouth of yours for me."

"I understand the situation quite well, Lieutenant Commander. It is you who doesn't understand. Have you ever heard of people sustaining sudden, severe brain injury? Their last reflex is to clench their teeth. Hard. Pressure is strong enough to break their jaw."  
Orson Krennic is puzzled by Jyn's attitude. His lewd smile has left his face, his piercing blue eyes now reflect puzzlement. He's used to deal with victims shaking in fear, certainly not with defiant adversaries. He lowers his guard a little and this hesitation is his undoing.

Lightning fast reflexes acquired by hours of training cannot lie. Jyn's right hand grabs the Imperial's gun hand while her left goes for the dagger hidden in her belt. The blaster's loud reports ring in Jyn's ears when the shots harmlessly slam into the durasteel desk. Her left hand now holds 15 centimeters of good, sharp Mandalorian steel. A sudden upwards, slightly sideways move and the blade severs the femoral artery, just between the upper thigh and the groin. Bright red arterial blood gushes for the wound.  
The unfortunate Lieutenant Commander knows that within a minute, he will bleed to death. He has dropped his weapon and tries frantically to stop the bleeding with both his hands. To no avail.

Jyn has a moment of total, utter panic. She just killed a senior Imperial officer, her clothes are covered with his blood...think, girl, think! If you don't, you won't survive the night. She covers her stained clother with her coat, and walks out calmly. The studio is soundproof, it is unlikely that anyone has heard the blaster shots. She might have a little time left. She indeed exits the building, passing several Deathtroopers totally unaware of what just happened. Thanks gooodness this Imperial pig came here alone, thinks Jyn. He hoped for some quality time with me before my arrest, but had a date with Lady Death instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure about the chronology. Not a native English speaker so bear with me.


End file.
